


You (don't) have to put on that red light

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Dom Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Sex Worker Castiel (Supernatural), Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: Sometimes Dean just really needs to blow off steam, and after a rough, long shift, sometimes a visit with his favorite "man of the night" is just what he needs.As if Castiel doesn't enjoy it as well.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	You (don't) have to put on that red light

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I technically have that Advent calendar but I also saw [this art](https://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/189459028514/officer-dean-winchester-is-letting-off-some-steam) by thefriendlypigeon and dedicated three hours of my life to getting out this fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!

Dean received the text almost as soon as he stepped out from his shift.

_ You free tonight, Officer Winchester? _

Dean grinned at the message and what it entailed. Him and Castiel had been doing this for so long now that he didn’t need to ask what would happen, and after the mess that had been his shift, he knew that he needed it.

**Omw, Cas.**

And with that he swapped the police cruiser for his Impala, leaving the station for his own business.

* * *

The motel was a familiar one, the kind Castiel normally goes for, even though Dean knew he could likely afford a hotel room some nights with what he makes.

Dean did a courtesy glance over his uniform, making sure everything looked fine and not like the mess he almost always feels inside. But that’s fine, if he feels that way. Cas always fixes it and him by the time the night is over.

There was a knock on the window and Dean turned to look at a familiar pair of Kohl-lined blue eyes peering at him on the driver’s side. He lowered the window enough for Cas to rest his arms on. His lips were colored baby pink in somewhat smeared lipstick, obviously done in a hasty rush or as a quick fixer upper, and his hair was artfully tousled.

“You know I could pull you in right now for public indecency and solicitation.” Dean grinned, the joke obvious as Castiel returned the gesture with his own smirk.

“And where would that leave you, Officer? A bit lonely, I think.”

“Damn, you’re right. Some persuasion wouldn’t be a bad idea, though. You know I like to see you beg. And you  _ usually _ look pretty good in handcuffs.”

That’s when Cas rolled his eyes, acting unamused though his smirk grew into something obviously pleased at the thought of cold metal around his wrists. “Just get out here. ‘M fuckin’ freezing.”

“Maybe next time dress warmer.” Dean wished he could backtrack that statement as soon as he steps out of the car, taking in Castiel’s appearance for the first time. Dean’s eyes trailed down from his fucking kissable pink lips and almost electric blue eyes to the red croptop he’s wearing with some unknown hipster logo on it. It hung low on his chest and the only thing that could cover him from the cold is a thin but puffy black, leopard fleece lined jacket. The cutoff denim booty shorts he wore go over fishnet stockings on long, lean but fit runner’s legs that somehow fit into those heeled knee-high boots he was wearing. Castiel noticed the way Dean must be practically drooling because he saunters up to the officer, heeled boots clicking on the worn out, crumbling pavement of the parking lot.

“It could mean you’re missing out on this, Officer. And we all know why you’re really here.”

“If you know why I’m here, why are we still in the parking lot?”

That was all it took for Cas to grab his hand and drag him into the motel, Dean trying to hide his glee from the receptionist though he was sure she wasn’t paying attention after putting up with them for so long. They got a key and a room and as soon as they were in Dean closed the door and pinned Castiel against it, kissing the man with barely contained force. It’s not that Castiel minded, since he obviously didn’t when he let out a pleased moan. His fingers slid up and ran through Dean’s hair, only tugging slightly and earning a rumble from somewhere deep in Dean’s chest.

Dean broke off from the kiss to move down the bare expanse of Castiel’s neck and collarbone. The coat was shrugged off at one point and it lays in a pool at their feet. The fingers in Dean’s hair tightened their grip as Dean nipped at the junction of Castiel’s shoulder and neck, a threat and a promise of what was to come.

“God, Dean, fuck me already. Please.” Castiel almost groaned out at the repeated actions, though he jumped and let out a small yelp when Dean’s teeth bit him right over the heart.

“As far as I can tell, Novak,  _ you’re _ the one here for  _ me _ to do whatever I want with. And what I want is to mark up you up until you can’t even deny that I own you.” His voice dropped a bit, the authority he usually delivered at work showing in his tone. Castiel shivered to hear it. “Don’t be a brat.”

“But Dean-” His whine was cut off by the look Dean gave him, and Dean could hear the way he swallowed, “ _ Officer _ Winchester, I need you. I wanna make you feel  _ so _ good.” Cas tried to bargain, a little bit of sultriness mixing with the light pleading he held in his voice. Dean examined him, how debauched and eager he already looked from just a few minutes of this. And the half-mast they were both sporting didn’t help matters.

“Then you better fuckin’ deliver.” Dean rumbled before stepping back. “Strip down and get on the bed, on your back. We’re gonna do some more of what I like, first.”

Castiel was quick and eager to deliver, stripping until there was nothing but miles of tanned bare skin. His cock hung heavy, and just the sight of Castiel’s bare skin was enough to make Dean feel himself start to harden. He quickly stripped down and Castiel wiggled backwards until he was cushioned on the bed, pillows surrounding his head. Dean joined him, almost straddling the younger man. Their eyes met, Castiel’s continuing to follow Dean as he lowered and started to work on decorating his chest as he promised. He alternated between gentle nips that had Castiel gasping and harsher bites that left marks and had Castiel keening underneath him. A few swear words and curses slipped past lips that were now completely ruined in terms of decoration; Castiel had bitten them too much.

“There. Now you look perfect. Anyone who tries to buy some of you is gonna know how dirty you are. And you’re gonna know it was  _ me  _ who did this, not some faceless John.”

Castiel desperately tried to hide his arousal that was now straining against Dean’s own erection, but Dean held his legs open.

“You just wanna be plugged up like the dirty whore you are, don’t you?”

“Yes- Yes, Dean!”

Dean’s hand rested on Castiel’s neck, not pushing hard enough to actually do anything but tightened just enough for the threat to me made clear. “What’d you say?”

“Yes, Officer!” Castiel mewled. “I want… I’m a dirty whore!”

“And what is it that dirty whores want?”

“To be filled up.  _ Please _ , Officer, please-!” Castiel begged, tears starting to prick in his eyes. If they made the makeup smear like Dean hoped they would, then that alone would give him the satisfaction of a job well done. But for this, he realized that he needed to give the man what he needed.

“Then flip over, hands and knees.” He watched relief and satisfaction cross Castiel’s features as he quickly hurried and complied with the instruction. Dean finally got a look at the man’s asshole and realize it was already nicely prepped, a plug resting there innocently and almost a nice little present for him. He grabbed the end of it and started to play with it, working it in and out of Castiel’s hole slowly and teasingly. He seemed like he was rocking along with the motion at the same time, burying his face into the pillow. “You couldn’t wait for me, could you? Just had to stuff this greedy hole, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Officer.” Castiel’s voice was muffled, a breathy moan, and Dean “tsk”-ed.

“I’m sure you are. You don’t even deserve to be fucked at this point, if you think that the plug can do better than me. You use any other toys?” Dean waited and Castiel shook his head. “Good. Even if you used them, though, I bet none of them would feel as good as this.” That was the only warning he gave before he pulled the plug out and swiftly replaced it with his cock, relished the choked sound Castiel made. He allowed him to get situated, rolling his hips in a small circle, before he started a punishing pace with his thrusts. 

Castiel cried out, this time unmuffled, and his hands gripped the head board with white knuckles as he took it, took it so beautifully that Dean was driven to go faster, even if it was barely possible.

“You gonna come for me, Novak? Gonna come untouched like the dirty little bitch you are?”

“Dean- Officer, I- I-!” Castiel stammered as his voice grew in pitch, a tell-tale sign that he was getting close.

“Yeah, that’s right, come for me.” Dean growled before he leaned over and latched his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder; that was all he needed before Castiel started to come, almost sobbing. It wasn’t long until Dean was joining him, shooting his load into Castiel’s ass as he buried his head into the other’s neck, letting both of them come down from the aftershocks. Dean gently and slowly pulled out, making sure Castiel got every bit of his come before picking up the plug and stuffing it into Castiel’s sensitive hole. Cas winced but Dean knew he loved the feeling of having Dean’s come in him for a little while after they stopped. And now, Dean had learned, was the time for aftercare. He gently moved Castiel until he was lying on the bed, holding him to his chest as he waited for Cas to come back from wherever in space he was now.

“You did so good, baby,  _ so _ good. I’m so proud.” He whispered into Castiel’s ear as he carded his fingers through dark, unruly locks, massaging his scalp. The praise was easy to give when they were like this, when Castiel was limp and they were both tired, but eventually Castiel’s eyes opened and he noticed Dean enough to get a small smile.

“I was good?”

“Really good.” Dean assured him firmly before kissing his cheek. The eyeliner was smeared and the lipstick trailed off on Castiel’s cheek, but he still looked stunning. “You want anything? Wanna take a shower?”

“Maybe in a bit.” Castiel murmured, holding onto Dean. Dean could tell he was starting to come back from the calm headspace, especially when he seemed well enough to scoot up and look Dean in the eyes. “Feel better?”

“‘Course I do.” Dean nodded, a small grin on his face. “I have to say, though, I wasn’t expecting Officer Winchester to happen tonight.”

“I saw your text at lunch. And I figured you were having a rough day, so… Thought I’d ease you up a little bit.” His own grin worked across his face. “Besides, it wasn’t entirely for  _ your _ benefit we did this. I have needs too, y’know.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know. And you’re just the kind boyfriend that always delivers, huh?”

“Out of the goodness of my heart.” Castiel said very seriously before they both broke into endorphin-fueled giggles, completely out of their roles at this point. “But I do need to get this makeup off before it hardens… And  _ maybe  _ a shower wouldn’t hurt. Especially on these sheets.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Want me to call some pizza in and we get in the shower while we wait?”

Castiel considered and hummed. “Maybe in a bit. Right now I just need you, Officer Winchester.” He emphasized this by cuddling in closer, smiling up at Dean in a way that clearly showed that they were likely going to fall asleep like this. But Dean wasn’t in much of a position to argue and he held Castiel close and smooched him quickly.

“Whatever you say, Novak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Smut is sadly not my strong suit, haha, but I do try my best. Title of the song is from "Roxanne" by The Police
> 
> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, please consider stopping by my [tumblr](https://rainbow-of-the-lord.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day!


End file.
